Certain operations, such as hydraulic fracturing (or “fracking”), cementing, and/or acidizing, require high pressure measurement apparatuses with specialized hammer union transducers. In the case of fracking, a well is typically drilled vertically to a desired depth, then turned approximately ninety degrees to continue horizontally for several thousand feet into the shale believed to contain minerals such as natural gas and oil. A mix of water, sand, and various chemicals may be pumped into the well at high pressure in order to create fissures in the shale through which the gas/oil can escape. Typically, natural gas and oil escape through the fissures and is drawn back up the well to the surface, where it is processed, refined, and shipped to market.
As is known in the art, fracking operations are temporary, heavy construction sites, where pressure transducers are mounted in high traffic areas and currently require cables in certain cases to transmit pressure information back to an instrument truck or similar installation. These cables are often damaged during operation, causing disruptions to the operations. Furthermore, the transducers are typically provided in a hammer union (or “wing union”) configuration and may be installed with a sledge hammer, which may cause extreme shock and/or vibration to the transducer. Even glancing blows to the transducer during installation may cause damage, particularly to encasings and/or the underlying circuitry.